Excerpt from Dark Moon
by Bloody Rose021
Summary: What happens when Katsuki gets a bit too lost in thought, and the repercussions that follow.
1. Chapter 1

Excerpt from Dark Moon

A/N: Wrote a mini- one-shot earlier today based on the premise that Katsuki has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. I dramatized it quite a bit though, haha. It's a scene from Dark Moon, as evidenced from the title, haha. Will probably upload an epilogue later. ^^ Hope you all like it.

Dedicated to: FlawedtoPerfection from FH, wrote it for you, after all. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!, Dark Moon, or any of its characters.

Katsuki stared at the moonless night sky, haunted by flashbacks of the past. Putting his hand over his eyes, his breath grew ragged as his memories consumed him.

"Sensei"

Katsuki started, turning glazed eyes towards the voice behind him.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Mizuki's pretty face was marked with worry over the trembling person before her*

_Katsuki watched as his family was taken away, the visage of the man he saw on that moonless night forever burned into his mind._

"Why did it have to be him, wasn't he your friend? People mean so little to you, don't they?" Katsuki whispered bitterly, turning around to face Mizuki, the only person in his mind's eye being that heartless man who took away his family.

Mizuki took a step back. "Sensei?"

"But even if you don't give a shit about others, because of that disgusting pride of yours, you would hate it if anything happened to your precious family, wouldn't you? After all, it wouldn't look good on the head of the household, would it?" Katsuki's hands wrapped around Mizuki's frail shoulders, causing the girl to wince in pain.

"Sensei? What are you saying? You're hurting me!" Mizuki stilled, her eyes growing wide with fear. 'He's not listening. I've never seen Katsuki-san like this before. Who is he looking at with such hatred in his eyes?'

Katsuki's hands slowly moved upwards towards Mizuki's neck, his fingers overlapping as he squeezed the air out of Mizuki's lungs, leaving her gasping for breath. Katsuki continued on, deaf to Mizuki's cries for freedom. "But don't worry, your precious family will be safe, for now at least." Katsuki's eyes gleamed with gruesome anticipation, "By the time I'm done with you though, both you and your family will -"

Katsuki stumbled forward, his hands loosening its grip around Mizuki's throat as he lost his balance, dropping to the ground like a dead fly. Mio stood behind him, wielding a large butcher knife.

Mizuki gasped for breath, gulping air into her starving lungs. "What did you just do to Sensei?" Mizuki wheezed. She knelt down next to the unconscious man, gently feeling the back of his head and back to see if there was any blood.

"I hit him with the handle. So you won't find any blood" Mio stated coldly. "Go back inside. You forgot to wash the dishes after supper." Mio handed Mizuki the knife. "Don't forget to wash this one as well." Finished with what she had to say, Mio walked back towards the mansion only a few feet behind them, the dim light coming from the windows barely illuminating the frozen expression on Mizuki's face.

"W-wait!" Mizuki called desperately.

Mio kept walking, ignoring her cousin.

"Please Mio! Wait! What should I do about Sensei?" Mizuki cried.

Mio paused at the doorstep. Glancing back at Mizuki, Mio gave the girl a condescending glare. "That's your problem, not mine." And with that, she walked into the house, shutting the door behind her.

A/N: Well, it's my first time in a while writing anything new, but it was fun. Hope you had fun reading it as well. ^^


	2. Omake

Omake

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I completely forgot I already had this written out, haha. Well, here it is. ^^

Dedication: To Alitablake from FH, because her reaction to this one-shot was the entire reason why I wrote the omake, lol!

*CUT!*

Ren groaned slightly, a little groggy from being hit in the head. 'She really didn't hold back, did she...'

Spotting Ren's suspicious movements, Kyoko's eyes widened in horror. Running over to Ren, Kyoko threw herself on the floor in front of him, putting even a proper dogeza to disgrace. "TSURUGA SAN! I'M SO SORRY!" Kyoko wailed! "I didn't mean to hit you so hard!"

Ren smiled weakly, "Mogami san, it's fine. It's good that you got into character so well, but trying to hold back a little next time, alright?"

Worry filling her heart, Kyoko sat up suddenly, startling Ren into leaning back, away from the girl who had been sprawled out in front of him just seconds ago. "Are you alright, Tsuruga san?" 'Come to think of it, Tsuruga san was wobbling a bit as he stood up earlier!'

"Yes, I'm okay. I just got up a little too quickly, that's all." Ren lied.

Kyoko's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

Ren gave her his best gentlemanly smile. "I'm perfectly alright."

Kyoko's eyes narrowed even further, before giving Ren a smile of her own. 'That does it.' "If that's the case, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I took a quick look at the back of your head, Tsuruga san." Turning to Director Ogata, who had been watching the entire interlude between the two actors, Kyoko's expression grew serious. "Would that be alright, Director Ogata?"

Ogata nodded, a bit worried himself. "Go ahead."

Knowing he wouldn't be able to stop Kyoko anyways, and a bit too tired too put up a fight, Ren obediently lowered his head, enjoying the feel of Kyoko fingers lightly running through his hair. Allowing himself a silent sigh of contentment, pain soon took over as Kyoko's fingers touched a bump on the back of his head, right where Kyoko had hit him.

Her fingers stopping, Kyoko noted Ren's reaction, her worry increasing. "He has a bump on the back of his head. Could someone please bring me a first-aid kit and an ice pack?"

Immediately, there was a staff member with a first aid kit in hand. Kyoko smiled graciously. "Thank you." Gently taking her hand off the bump on Ren's head, Kyoko checked to see if there was any blood. Finding a few drops, Kyoko quickly applied medicine and a gauze bandage to the wound, Carefully putting the icepack on the wound, Kyoko did her best not to put too much pressure on the bump.

Ren took hold of the icepack, holding it to the back of his head himself. "Thank you, Mogami san. I really am fine now."

The ramifications of what she had done to Ren while acting finally hit Kyoko full force. "I'm really sorry Tsuruga san. Really truly sorry. I'm so sorry! To actually wound Tsuruga san, I'm the worst person alive!" Kyoko wailed, bowing and hitting her head against the floor with every apology she made. "I'm so sorry, so sorry..." She sobbed.

About to slam her head into the floor once more, Ren's fingers pressed against her forehead, stopping the forward motion. "That's enough, Mogami san. I appreciate the sentiment, but if you do anymore than that, you'll be hurt a lot worse than I am. I'm fine. You don't need to apologize."

Kyoko sniffed, looking at up Ren, who looked to be in quite an awkward position, with one hand behind his head holding the icepack, and the other still pressed against her forehead. "Really?"

Ren let his hand slide to the floor, giving her a genuine smile, "Really."

A/N: Well, that's all of it, I hope you all liked this little one-shot of mine. ^^ Have a nice day, and don't forget to get a good night's sleep. ^^


End file.
